digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fan fiction
Something new Since I saw one of our editors starting some fan fiction I thought we might as well allow it, and made this page. Thoughts? -- Ned Scott 08:31, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Have you considered a page to document notable fanfiction (with a synopsis, which series (or series's) of Digimon it is concerning, Digimon featured) with links to wherever it may be? Although that would then have the problem of what counts as notable. Not exactly sure whether an actual fanfiction story page will take off on a wiki, writers don't tend to want others copying/changing their writing. I know I sure wouldn't publish any of my fanfics (see Fanfiction.net, same username) on a wiki, in spite of the benefits obviously of direct linking out of the documents into particular Digimon pages. I have considered doing a wiki regarding my Dimensions series before though, although it'd be a single editor wiki in the style of Danneel Rush's GOSPEL wiki for his fanfics. :Going back to my original point, I suppose it does also run the risk of having the writer of the story be the only editor. Hmm... :Thoughts? --Blazing Chaos 17:38, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::*I totally agree. More fanfiction deserves to be here than just three articles... Copycat-The-Unknown 04:54, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Sounds like a good idea to me. It could be like how some people are starting to write up about fansites in Category:Fansites. The three on this page where simply left over from when someone started to write a fanfiction on Digimon Wiki, and I wasn't sure where to put it. Feel free to take the page in another direction, and explore new ideas. -- Ned Scott 19:10, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Heh, I would start making pages about my own fanfiction, but I have the feeling that that would somewhat go against the concept of NPOV (although I think I've learnt to write NPOV from various wiki experience, with the help of pedantism of course). There is also the issue of spoilers, particularly in serials such as the one I have been writing http://www.fanfiction.net/u/531845/Blazing_Chaos. Hmm...bit of a difficulty in being comprehensive when the users could then read the story, ruining some major plot details. :::::What sort of info do you think would be good to have on pages about FanFiction? Should it be grouped into serials (such as Dimensions as a whole) or as single works (such as just Book 1 on its own, then Book 2 and so on)? Curiously, how would linked serials fit into this, such as Daneel Rush's Tamers Forever-GOSPEL series? :::::The idea sounds sound, we just need to apply it correctly. --Blazing Chaos 11:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't worry to much about NPOV/COI for fan fiction/fan site articles, since it's more of a concern for "main" articles. If we're inviting people to make their own fan fiction on Digimon Wiki, then it should be fine for people to write about their fan fiction as well. Think of those pages more like a directory. Plus Wikia has a built in page-ranking feature that can help self-regulate some of this stuff. ::::::I'm not sure about the style issues you bring up. My first impression would be to keep things grouped as serials. I'm not too familiar with current Digimon Fanfiction, so I'm unsure about your examples. Do you have a link for them? -- Ned Scott 05:42, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I put a link above already for my profile on FF.net (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/531845/Blazing_Chaos), but as two more examples of the kind of fanfiction, see http://www.fanfiction.net/u/66727/Daneel_Rush_Koushi- and http://www.fanfiction.net/~crazyeight. http://www.fanfiction.net/anime/Digimon/ should also be useful if you're wanting to look at current fanfics. I'll get round to writing a wiki page for my main fic when I get the time, which unfortunately is something very limited for me right now. --Blazing Chaos 06:14, 15 April 2008 (UTC) HELP!! HELLO, A FEW MINUTES I'M HERE AND I FOUND THE PAGE OF FANFICTIONS, I WANT TO UPLOAD MY FANFICTION, WITH WICH PERSON I HAVE TO ASK PERMISSIN FOR MY FAN FIC, AND ITS NAME APPEARS IN THE MAIN ARTICLE OF "FAN-FIC" , THANKS!! AND SEE YA!! —Preceding unsigned comment added by Chickoumon (talk • ) } :The person you need to ask is yourself. By putting your story on Digimon Wiki you're agreeing to license your work under the GFDL. This means that anyone can reuse your story, change it, or even sell it for money, as long as they credit you and agree to let other people use it under the GFDL as well. If you're fine with that then all you need to do is create a sub page. You can either create it as a sub page of Fan fiction or of your own userspace. (it's not really standardized yet) On Fan fiction click the edit tab, create a link like Fan fiction/Name of story (use the other links as a guide on how to format it), and then save the page. The link you just made will be red, which you can click on and be taken to the edit screen of a new article. Here you can paste your story in and save it. Check out DW:HELP for help with formatting your story with wiki code. -- Ned Scott 01:48, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::To keep licensing of their own fan-fic, most of the other authors seem to be uploading it to fanfiction.net, and then either linking to it or making a summary page here. That would probably be the best route, if you want to keep hold of your work.KrytenKoro 16:31, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Fanfic namespace? Hi, I noticed the way you are handling fan fiction on this page -- it's just one possible solution. If you are interested, Wikia can create a new custom namespace to allow a somewhat separate fan-fiction "mini-wiki", like the Fanzilla namespace on the Godzilla wiki. Please let me know! — Catherine (talk) 22:32, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::That could work well. We're thinking of setting up a "Card" namespace as well.KrytenKoro 22:50, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::OK, when your community has finished discussing what you want and what you want the names to be, please let me know and I'll be happy to get the new namespaces started for you. — Catherine (talk) 22:52, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Deleted!!!! Someone has deleted all of my Fan Fic page of Koh Motomiya!!! :( :( Do someone knows this person? All is gone! :'( BramBenthem 14:39, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Rolled back. --Blazing Chaos 14:53, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm...I'm wondering who and why the page was blanked. It does need an overhaul, but that's not the way to do it. --Blazing Chaos 14:56, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::I spend very much time to create both pages. More then 3 hours, at least! If the stupid one who deleted my two pages this reads, you're really hurt me with this, and I hate it. I'm sure he don't have a good reason! —Preceding unsigned comment added by BramBenthem (talk • ) } ::::I've rolled both of the pages back for now. Evidently it wasn't a mod doing the blanking because otherwise they would've been able to delete the page (other than the more obvious piece of evidence that it was an anonymous edit). Without a reason, it's not clear why they did it and I see now reason not to reinstate the pages. ::::All the same BranBenthem, it's worth noting that the two pages you did could be more wiki-like in language and tone. --Blazing Chaos 15:07, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry too much about it, Bram. Since this is a wiki people are often tempted to vandalize pages by blanking them, or they do so by mistake. At the same time, it's just as easy to restore the information. wikipedia:Help:Reverting has some more on how to revert to an older page version. Most times we'll have noticed this from the page, or using our own s, and will have already fixed it, but sometimes these edits slip through. -- Ned Scott 04:21, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Rules! Seriously people, we need them. I have been trying to sort out all the fan-made... uh... beings, and I find it extremely difficult to do so. I want all to modify their respective Digimon and/or human pages to their proper fics. For example, Dinomon from Digimon A-3 is now in Fan ficion/Dinomon (A-3). It will be moved to Fan fiction/Digimon A-3/Dinomon instead, so that it is easier to sort. Another example will be my own: Fan fiction/Digimon Continuity/Strikedramon. This, I believe will make things a whole lot more organised. Thoughts from editors?—Digi9346 04:29, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Ideas #Profiles should be in wiki format—not a messy splurge of text and images. If you care enough to display it to the world, you can care enough to set up a good-looking page first. It's incredibly easy to just copy a profile and replace the text with your own. #Use either Digimon-franchise related images, or your fan-art. We don't need Nintendo or some deviantartist getting on our case about uploaded art. #If your Digimon does not belong to a fan fiction, and is simply something you made up, file it under Fan fiction/''User name''/''Digimon name'' #All Fan fiction articles should be created as such. I've been putting it off, but eventually all of the original links, now redirects, will need to be deleted to not confuse people looking for real info. Similarly, all inter-fiction links should point to the actual target, and not employ redirects at all. #All Fan fiction articles need to have Category:Fan fiction uploaded to them, and all fan art needs to have Category:Fan art. These articles cannot use any of the mainspace categories. #Putting your fan fiction or fan Digimon up here allows anyone to edit it. You can revert it if they are obviously vandalizing or blanking pages, but don't throw a fit about regular edits, it's not "your page" anymore. Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:44, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Help with character pages I'm trying to create a character page, but I'm not sure how to do it. I'v been trying to copy/ paste Tai's format and put the character's info instead but I don't think I'm doing it right. Please help, Gazimon X 17:12, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Redirecting For Digimon or characters that are part of series, I've been moving them to "Fan fiction/Series/Character". All of these need to be moved as such, and the Fan fiction/Digimon Guardians page I merged those to probably needs to be resplit, with those Digimon on separate pages. Then, each of these doubly-sorted articles needs to have a basic article serving as a redirect, named like "Fan fiction/Character". All the redirects and links between those two that were caused by me trying to sort all these need to be deleted. The sorted article and the basic redirect should be the only two wiki-pages for each of these characters.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:09, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::Except for Digimon Guardians, I think I've done it all. If someone could please check, that would be awesome, but I think I'm done with #Listing all fan fiction articles on this page, and organizing them by tamer or evolutions #Sorting all fan fiction articles by story #Having only the basic redirect and sorted article on the wiki. All of the original, mainspace articles should have been deleted by now. If you find one that isn't, just put Template:Delete on it, and I'll get to it. Now, there's a lot of broken links now, and all of these articles are still badly formatted, so we still need to do that. But at least they're in the right places now, which is the first step.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 22:34, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Fan Art should be located under which category? Category:Fan Art? It should be renamed as or just ? Which one? Or none of them? The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 00:21, 9 December 2008 (UTC)